


she's the girl next door. nice, but not in a heart that's pure.

by orphan_account



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Gen, Strap in, disney did us dirty, i was crying over the season 2 cliffhanger and decided to write a proper ending, i'm tired and reminiscing on old disney shows so here you go, idk how long this is going to be, it's literally 1 am why am i writing, little bit of sarah/ethan in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan was sweating through his shirt, running his even more sweaty hands through his sweat-matted hair."Ethan, can you think of something?" Sarah asked, running with the others.He couldn't say anything. He couldn't think about anything. All he could do was run....aka, a proper ending to the "my babysitter's a vampire" series because disney did us so damn dirty 😤
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yello, i hope all of my fellow mbv fans can enjoy this fic. i'm not super sure how to approach the massive cliffhanger at the end of the series, but i'll try my best to fill the big, my babysitter's a vampire sized hole in all of your hearts. hope you enjoy!❤❤❤

"Okay, what are we gonna do?!"

Ethan was sweating through his shirt, running his even more sweaty hands through his sweat-matted hair.  _ Jeez, I'm sweating all over. _

"Ethan, can you think of something?" Sarah asked, running with the others.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't think about anything. All he could do was run.

"Guys, hold up!" Benny yelled from the back of the group.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him, all of them confused and very annoyed at the fact that he made them stop running.

"I," he stopped and panted, tired from running for so long.

"Spit it out, human!" Jesse yelled at him, fangs out showing from his own frustration.

"I brought my spellbook with me. I thought it'd be better to be safe than sorry, especially what with we're up against right now."

Ethan almost passed out from relief. He'd been racking his brain senseless, looking for ways out of this mess they were in.

"I have a spell for a particularly strong force field. If I can conjure up enough power, I think we could all be safe."

"Whatever you have, do it now! We don't have any time!"

The boy flipped through the pages of the old book rapidly, looking for the highlighted spell. After a few moments, his finger found the spell and he began to recite it.

" _ Ishme aloe, fyuroie uzew!" _

A bright, neon pink bubble circled around the four teenagers, trapping them together.

"Alright, I think we're okay now," Ethan sighed, relieved. 

"Did the bubble have to be pink?"

A millisecond after Jesse's snide comment, a loud boom came from the building behind them.

Every one of them screamed in surprise and fear. 

"What was that?!" Benny yelled in fear. Soon after, a cool purple mist surrounded the force field, encapsulating the rest of the town in a blanket of a mysterious air.

"More like what is  _ this _ ?" Sarah responded, looking around.

"Alright, we need to get out of here, people could be in danger-"

"No way, dude! I wouldn't go out there for a million dollars!" Benny grabbed Ethan's arm and dragged him back towards the group.

"My parents and my sister are still out there-"

"So is my grandma, but you don't see me-"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to just sit back while my family is being attacked by purple mist-"

"I didn't even-"

"Both of you, quiet!" Sarah's voice rang out.

Both of the boys turned back to see Sarah, fangs out, fuming at them.

"We need to think rationally if we're going to just...go out there having no idea what we're doing."

Jesse stepped forward, his arms crossed above his chest. "She's right, you guys need to chill out. Humans are always so rash and immature."

_ Jesus, again with the human insults. _

"Alright, alright, I'll think of some way to get us out of here safely," Benny began while flipping through his spellbook yet again.

"There's an immunity spell here. Maybe that could help us out?" he said, looking at the rest of them, a curious look in his eyes.

"I'm down with whatever will keep us safe," Sarah replied, shrugging with her arms crossed.

"Same here," Jesse agreed, slightly raising his hand.

"Ethan, what about you?" Benny asked him, sweating buckets.

He hesitated. He wanted to protect his family from whatever was happening, but he also valued his own safety.

Finally, he surrendered. "Fine, let's do it."

Benny beamed at him and turned back to his book, tracing the lines on the pages with his index finger, looking for the correct spell.

He stopped and recited the spell with his voice a little shakier than usual.

" _ Ulke omni wetrl bfogre ozya _ !"

The bubble faded away, and the air hit his nose like a battering ram. The scent was horrendous. It smelled like a thousand trash bags filled to the brim with expired foods.

"God, that stench is horrible!" Jesse covered his nose his right hand his other hand making a waving motion, signaling for all of them to move so they could get away from the smell.

The group sprinted towards Ethan's neighborhood, searching for his house.

Surprisingly, it was fully intact. No scratches, dents, not even any burn marks.

Ethan dug his hands through his jean pockets, searching for his house key. When the group finally got into the house, they were again surprised to see all of Ethan's family, relaxing in the family room.

"Ethan, honey, what were you doing out so late?" his mother sprung from the couch and scolded him.

"S-sorry Mom, I was just...Did you guys see what's outside?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look! Right outside!" He led her to the window on the front door. Pointing at the purple mist outside.

"Ethan, is this one of your pranks? There's nothing out there."

"What do you-" he looked out to see nothing. The mist was gone. There was only the front yard and the rest of the houses outside.

"B..but there was so-something outside, I swear-"

"Ethan, I know you've had a long day, but there's no need to pull pranks at this hour."

The woman went back inside the family room, plopping herself down on the couch next to his dad and Jane.

"Alright, everyone, in my room  ** now ** !" Ethan said, running a sweat-covered hand through his hair.

Everyone ran upstairs to his bedroom, Benny locking the door behind them. He also propped a chair under the knob just in case.

"Alright, are we going to discuss what the heck that was all about?" Jesse said, sounding way more nervous than he usually was.

"There's not much to discuss, we don't even know what that mist was or what made it disappear so randomly."

"Yeah, but there's got to be an answer, right? I mean, we can't just leave this as it is," Sarah interjected, sounding just as anxious as the dark-haired boy next to her.

"Listen, all we know is that the schoolmaster was the one who caused the explosion. If that's the case, then maybe we should go back there and investigate. He could still be there."

Everyone else agreed to Ethan's suggestion and got ready to go back. This time, they came prepared. They brought backpacks full of all sorts of supplies. It was mostly Nerf guns and extra sharpened pencils, but, hey, it was all they had at the moment.

The gang got all suited up and snuck out through Ethan's window, prepared to find the schoolmaster and fight him for answers. They all had no idea where Erica or Rory were, they had no plan, and they were scared out of their minds, but they were ready to do whatever they had to to take that monster down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some of that rory and erica content that i promised in the last chapter! hope you all enjoy and happy monday! ❤❤❤

_ "Ethan and Benny will be sad if they missed that..." _

As Rory walked along the trail atop the cliff, he started to wonder. What was he wondering? He was wondering about...well, quite frankly, pretty Rory things to think about.

_ I wonder if Ethan and Benny are having fun without me. I bet they're pretty excited about that cool explosion. Darn, I should've been there to watch! _

_ Wonder what Erica's thinking 'bout. I hope it's about me. Wait...what if she's thinking about Benny instead of me? I'll rip that guy's head off! _

_ Did Ethan ask Sarah out yet? It's been a year, right? Maybe he was too caught up in the explosion to think about it. I'll ask him at school tomorrow. _

_ What if Ethan and Benny got caught in the explosion? Hope they got it on camera, at least. Wouldn't want to miss out on that cool view. _

The blonde boy chuckled to himself, thinking about all the cool science stuff that his friends were probably doing right now.

Erica slapped him on his shoulder.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You shouldn't be laughing right now, idiot. Sarah, Ethan, and Benny are probably in danger as we speak!"

_ Huh, I didn't even think of that. _

"Huh, I didn't even think of that," he repeated out loud. Erica slapped him on the arm again. Harder this time.

"Ow- Jeez! What'd I even do?"

"Only you would be dense enough to not think that everyone was in danger despite the massive explosion," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Will you two please behave? This isn't a children's playground," Anastasia hushed them harshly. 

"Says the nine-year-old," Erica remarked under her breath, rolling her eyes once again.

The younger girl whipped her head around and stared at Erica with intense eyes.

"What did you just say?"

Erica looked startled and blinked surprisedly before stuttering, "N-n-nothing."

Rory had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter at the situation right before him. Erica, who had just been scolding him five seconds ago for not thinking the right way (such a strange reason to scold someone), was now being scolded by a child who was about a decade younger than her.

Unfortunately, his attempt to hide his giggles from the two girls failed and they both ended up scolding him while dragging him along the trail.

_ This would be much more fun if my friends were here... _

**... **

Benny slowly entered the room, Nerf pistol in his left hand and a sharp pencil in his right (his spellbook was tucked under his right arm for safekeeping. Who knows, it might help them out again).

"Alright," he whispered to the others who were standing behind him, hiding behind the safety of the doorway. "We need to come up with some sort of plan...A sneak attack, maybe."

Jesse looked at him and scoffed disbelievingly. "Really, a 'sneak attack'? I've seen five-year-old fledglings come up with better plans than that."

"Well, do you have a better idea, Mr. Wise Guy?"

The taller boy got up from his crouched position in the middle of the long, carpeted hallway.

"Yeah, actually, I do."

He stood up in front of the small group and began telling his plan. It was exactly the same as Benny's, just with more fancy words mixed in.

"Wha- That's exactly the same as my idea!"

Ethan put a hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Shut up, man. This may be our only chance at getting Vice Principal Stern to talk."

_ Unbelievable... _

After a few minutes of Benny arguing with Jesse about how to approach the situation and how Jesse stole his idea, Benny finally caved. 

Sarah snuck into the room first, then Ethan, Jesse, and him last.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to this place?"

Benny looked at his surroundings and realized how much the explosion messed up the room.

There were candlesticks and paintings scattered all over the floor. The desk Stern had been previously sitting next to was now burnt to the point of no repair and on the floor with smoke rising from the top. The windows had been shattered, causing glass shards of all shapes to lay on almost every flat surface in the room.

"Jeez, it looks like a bulldozer drove right through the room," Sarah said in disbelief.

Ethan walked straight to the exact spot where Stern had been standing during the explosion. He just sort of... stared at it. He didn't do anything but stare at it. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere of the room felt uncomfortable for Benny. Like he was in a cemetery and zombies were just about to creep up on him and rip his brains straight out of his head.

"Uh, Ethan, you okay?"

His head whipped around with ferocious speed. His eyes finally settled on Benny.

"Y-yeah, I was just...yeah."

Benny crossed his arms over his chest with suspicion. Why was Ethan acting so weird? 

"You sure, dude? You look a little off-"

** "I SAID I'M FINE, BENNY!" **

He jumped back with shock. He'd never seen Ethan this freaked out before. Jesse and Sarah's eyes were now on the extremely sweaty boy, too.

"O-okay. Just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright."

The boy nodded his head slowly with sweat dripping off his brow like rainwater off of a rooftop. His bottom lip was trembling slightly, and his whole body was shaking.

_ Shoot, I bet he's seeing those weird faces again. I should check on him again, make sure he's actually okay. No...no, that'd be dumb. He said he was fine. I should let him have his space. _

Benny's mind was swirling with conflicting thoughts and feelings. He didn't know whether to go comfort or be frightened of the boy in front of him. He eventually decided that giving Ethan his personal space would be a good idea, especially in a situation like this.

He felt a light hand tugging on the sleeve of his polo. He looked down to see Sarah, looking at him with clear confusion and fear in her eyes. She'd seen people act like this before, and, most of the time, it meant nothing good.

"Is Ethan alright? He seems a little...y'know," she waved her hand as she tried to explain the expression on Ethan's face.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine- I mean- he said that he's doing fine. It's whatever, we should all just let him cool down a bit. It's been a rough couple of days for all of us."

The small girl nodded her head and walked back over to Jesse, who was examining a particularly damaged painting on the other side of the room.

Whatever was going on with Ethan definitely wasn't anything good. He'd fought with enough evil in his high school years to know how these sorts of things always started. He was just hoping that Ethan would be different. Clinging onto the hope that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , this would be different than all of those other times. But, no matter how hard he tried to give Ethan the benefit of the doubt, the thought that something was seriously wrong with his best friend would always come back to him.

_ Great, this night is already getting worse and it isn't even midnight yet, _ Benny thought to himself while scouting around the room for any clues as to where Vice Principal Stern went.

_ Maybe I should keep an extra pencil on me just in case something  _ **_ does  _ ** _ happen... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like ethan's not doing too well. and, if you've ever watched this show, you'd know that's never a good sign. hope all of you enjoy your week! happy mlk (martin luther king) day! ❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is a little disappointing. it mainly focuses on rory, erica, and jesse. don't worry, though! the next chapter will be mainly focusing on the core three (benny, sarah, and ethan). have a nice week, everyone! ❤❤❤

_ Foolish mortal beings. Always so overly dramatic. _

If you were to ask Jesse what he thought of Sarah's puny mortal friends, he'd probably say that he rarely thought of them. They were humans, after all. Now...well, now he doesn't know what he thinks of them exactly. Both of the boys had shown their true bravery and loyalty in the fight with their schoolmaster, but he still held a small grudge against the human race after what they did to his family.

To be honest, he'd never thought of mortals as anything but weak. Weak and cowardly. Ethan and Benny were both of those things, most definitely, but they were also courageous when they had to be.

Jesse still doesn't fully understand why Sarah hangs out with the boys so frequently or where he currently stood on the whole vampires vs. humans situation. All he knows for sure is that he didn't entirely despise humans- or rather, Benny and Ethan.

Despite what most people might've thought, he'd come to respect both of the teens. Quite a bit, actually. He didn't scowl every time he thought of the two or the time that they foiled his plans to release all of those human souls on the night of the Dusk premiere. No, he'd come to realize that their fighting skills were quite impressive, and their wit sharp as the stakes they'd previously used to pierce the hearts of his minions.

He also didn't hate Ethan for loving Sarah. Jesse knew he himself would be in love with Sarah for the rest of his time on Earth, but he respected Sarah's decision to stay with Ethan and the rest of her friends instead of going with him.

Staring at the trembling boy in front of him, he could see just how brave Ethan truly was. He stayed behind to try and protect his friends. He stayed behind to protect him. He could've died, but he still stayed behind to fight Stern. Now, he was suffering from the consequences of those actions. In Jesse's eyes, Ethan was a hero.

**... **

"How much longer?"

"We'll get there when we get there, Rory! Now, shut up!"

Erica pulled on the collar of Rory's shirt, causing him to wince at the pressure of the fabric on his neck in her grasp.

_ He couldn't possibly hate this as much as I hate it. He thinks he has it sooo bad because his little dork friends aren't here. My best friend is probably dying from a huge explosion right now, but I'm not whining about how long we've been walking- _

"Yo, Erica? Are you okay? You seem kinda worried."

She stopped walking suddenly and turned around to face him. Rage was shining in her eyes like a sun in a summer morning sky.

"Of course I'm worried, idiot! My best friend could be seriously hurt right now, and there's nothing I can do to stop it! I don't know where she is, or if she's hurt, or anything! And, on top of all that, I have to listen to  ** you ** complaining about nonsense!"

"Erica, what did I tell you about yelling while we're walking?" the younger girl turned around and pulled her away from the wide-eyed boy.

"He's not the cause of your problems, so leave him be," Anastasia continued, still holding the blonde's arm in her fist.

Erica sighed deeply and then started to quietly sob, putting both of her hands on her face.

_ What if she's gone? What if that explosion killed her? Why didn't I go with them? I could've tried to stop it. I could've helped them. _

_ I should've done more. _

_ I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE. _

_ I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE! _

**_ I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE- _ **

She felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around her trembling frame. She looked up from her tear-covered hands to see Rory, holding her with a somber expression. She could tell she had been too harsh on him.

"I'm sorry that I was being so annoying..."

"No, I'm sorry. I was...I was being a jerk to you when you didn't deserve it."

The three vampires stood together, just relishing in the moment. The crickets chirped in the distance and the wind blew softly through the trees, making light background noise.

All they could do was hope and pray that their friends were okay. But, both of them knew that there was little chance they were.

**Author's Note:**

> we're getting some rory/erica pov scenes next chapter, as well as a new challenge for the gang. if you'd like, leave a comment or a kudos on this work. it really motivates me to write more when i see positive feedback. hope you all have an amazing day! ❤❤❤


End file.
